The Final Fight: Zuko and Sokka Eddition
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: REPOSTED for better grammer and such. This is an alternate final battle where Zuko and Sokka face off with Ozai and Azula. It does contain the whole gaang. No shippings


**One more story down. Again I think it's allot better now and probably makes more sence. This origonally was the first thing I had ever posted on the site and if never got any replies. Hopefully it's a bit clearer now. **

* * *

They were nearing the fire nation. "So how do we get in?" Sokka asked.

"You would really think the ex prince of the fire nation doesn't have an answer for that?" Zuko said almost laughing. "I found an entrance years ago the only thing is we will be split up. Toph and Katara you need to hold off the guards keep them in one place away from the throne room. Aang you are a last resort so stay hidden or help the girls but if Sokka and I can at lest wear them out we have it for sure," Zuko said.

"Zuko and Sokka are going to what now?' Sokka asked.

"Pay a little visit to Ozai and Azula." Zuko said

"This is my fight. You guys shouldn't get involved." Aang said to Zuko.

"First of all, we all are helping. Second, this is my fight as much as yours. That man owes me. I need to do this," Zuko said. Aang nodded.

"Okay, Katara and Toph go to the front and create a distraction. I'll get us three through." Zuko said. The girls departed to begin their fight. "Aang wait back here. Sokka will throw his boomerang out here when we need you…Is everyone ready?" Zuko asked.

"Lets do this!" Sokka said suddenly a bit more optimistic.

Sokka followed Zuko through a series of burn holes and tunnels into a room. "Your room?" Sokka asked.

"It was," Zuko responded dryly. They continued down the path to where the throne room was. Azula and Ozai and the end of the hall. "Ready?" the scarred teen asked. Sokka nodded and Zuko kicked down the door.

Ozai's eyes narrowed. "So the traitor is here at last" Ozai smirked "I knew you were worthless" he spat.

"No' Zuko said "If anyone around here is worthless it'd you." Zuko said with rage in every word.

"You were born weak never fit to run this nation" Ozai scoffed. How dare his son speak that way.

"And you. What kind of man takes one look at his son who nearly died at birth only a few hours old and calls him worthless. Who was going to kill his son and banish his wife for the throne. Who banished his son for speaking his mind and saving loyal soldiers, and them burned him, almost blinded him. Sent him on an unbeatable mission that you, your father, not even his father could accomplish. And you call me names. And you think you deserve to run a nation?" Zuko smirked "And last time I didn't fight you because I respected you. This time there's no respect at all." Zuko said drawing his swords.

"Peasant weapons. That's how you plan to defeat me?" Ozai smiled. This would be even easier than he expected.

Zuko lit the swords on fire. "Yes" and he charged. A ring of fire kept them all in close distance, two on two a fair fight as first. Sokka got in a few cuts and stabs on Azula but nothing phased her. Ozai was invincible and with the power of the now arriving comet…unbeatable. Ozai finally landed a blow burning Zuko's arm, one of his swords dropping to the ground. Zuko then sent flames to the ground pushing Ozai back a bit, but not enough. That was when it happened. Ozai shot a blast of lightning at Sokka who barely dodged it but it distracted the other three and another swift blow was sent to Zuko, who never saw it coming. It hit pretty close to his heart but didn't knock him out. Sokka looked strong but fear filled his eyes. Zuko pushed down the wall of flames. "Run. Go find the others and leave. We can win another time." Zuko said. Sokka reached out his hand. Zuko took it and stood up. "Now go get the others, I'm still fighting." Sokka looked at Zuko like he was crazy but obeyed and left.

Ozai looked to Zuko. Once the distraction was out of the picture the real fight would begin. Ozai shot lightning at Zuko who redirected it back at Ozai who again sent it back to Zuko. Zuko was weakening though. He was pushed back with every blow while Ozai only got stronger. Right as the final blow was about to be sent Aang ran in. that was enough time for Zuko to get out of that spot and him and Aang went to Ozai. "get Azula" Aang ordered. Zuko went to his sister.

"Zuzu you never learn do you?" she teased "tsk tsk oh well goodbye," she said throwing blue flames at Zuko who struggled to break them. Azula was nearing with each attack. Zuko drew one of his swords and stabbed her causing her to jolt back in pain. Ozai saw this from the corner of his eye and sent an unavoidable lightning blast at Zuko. He fell to the ground just as Aang entered the avatar state. There

Was almost a drill coming from Aang's fingers. It was a mixture of the four elements. Ozai was nearly destroyed when he mustered up one last blow of lightning sending both Aang and himself to the ground. Aang wasn't hit badly but couldn't fight and Ozai was weak. Just as this blast happened the others barged in.

"AANG!" Katara yelled. She ran to help him and healed the lightning wound on his side. Ozai was still on the ground but Azula was ready to go again as well as a band of guards. Katara quickly froze the guards, while Sokka and Toph started on Azula. Aang was battling Ozai who was although pressed on the wall barely standing threw attacks stronger than ever. Suddenly a bolt of lightning came at Ozai, bigger and more unblock able then anything Aang saw Ozai fell, most likely dead. Aang turned around to find Zuko had thrown the blast. The prince now collapsed to his knees. Aang quickly ran to Zuko.

"That was amazing how did you…." Aang started. Zuko shook his head.

"We talk later, finish this now." Zuko said getting up.

"Your hurt stay here. You already finished Ozai," Aang ordered in a worried tone

"This battle is hardly over" Zuko scoffed grabbing his swords now covered in ash. Aang nodded and the ran to the others sending simultaneous blast at Azula, which distracting her enough to stumble. With that her feet were encased in earth. She fired a quick jab at Zuko who just ducked out of the way rolling behind her where her locked feet couldn't reach but apparently Ty lee had taught her some tricks. She bent backwards and shot again at Zuko then to Aang. Sokka ran in to stab Azula but she quickly fired, burning his arm and sword. Toph was having trouble controlling the metal enough for an attack and without real earth in the room she was struggling. Azula began to attack Aang when Sokka and Zuko had the same idea. The went behind her looking swords pinning her to the ground but Azula was able to open them quickly even breaking the metal around her feet. She jumped into the air sending a blast at Zuko. He created a weak shield and was knocked back a bit. Katara and Toph were surrounded by guards.

Zuko saw the fire in Azula's eyes. He knew what she was going to do. Azula flipped her fingers sending a long thin lightning bolt at Sokka. Zuko quickly went in front and redirected it. Sokka gulped in relief now breathing heavy. Guards threw a fire ball at them. "ZUKO" Sokka yelled and Zuko surrounded them in a ring of fire, each ball penetrating and weakening Zuko.

"Now what?" the older teen asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know!" Sokka feebly replied. "Wait I do!…where are your swords"

"Over by Azula" Zuko said

"Follow me lead' Sokka ordered. Zuko released the shield and they ran, Zuko grabbing his swords landing in a shoulder roll. Sokka had his sword. They charged at Azula from opposite sides. She released a wall of blue fire as she was stabbed burning Zuko and sending them both back a few feet in pain. But you saw the blood drip out of Azula's side and knew she was over. Aang ran jumping through the line of guards sending a blow at Azula, and she was down.

With that the guards retreated. Toph and Katara ran to the others. Aang unclenched his fist. Katara hugged him. 'You did it!" she said

"WE did it" Aang said looking to the others. Sokka was already on the floor panting and clutching his arm, Aang himself was extremely weak, Zuko leaned on the wall struggling not to fall unconscious. Apparently the affect from three lightning blast and many burns and stabs were finally taking affect. He sunk down near Sokka who gave him a weak grin. After that everything went black for Zuko.

Katara quickly went to him assessing the damage, obviously three gashes and lots of electricity and internal bleeding plus three really bad burns. All the other injuries were not very significant. Katara wondered how he even kept fighting. She had her hand over the wound nearest to his lungs and heart which was extremely difficult to heal but it finally was at least slightly patched up. She was able to clear the other gashes much easier still not getting much a response from Zuko though. Finally he bit his lip and coughed, opening his eyes. Katara helped him to a sitting position against the wall as the others rushed over.

"Thank you Katara" Zuko said. She nodded. They quickly decided staying in the room was depressing and left Sokka giving Zuko support to walk. Once everyone was outside Zuko was the first to speak. "So what happens now? I mean we just say 'hi the war is over the end' cause I'm pretty sure it's not that easy?"

"Lets just take a break. That wasn't our easiest battle." Katara said

"I'll say," Sokka followed up with.

"I'm just glad to be rid of Azula and Ozai" Zuko said

"I'll second that," Toph replied

"Who wouldn't?" Sokka said

"Finally the world is going to be in peace." Aang sighed happily

"Ya. Some things are just too good to believe."


End file.
